


【12无差】Link

by AcpMooNBiRd



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcpMooNBiRd/pseuds/AcpMooNBiRd
Summary: 杰森陶德从没想过迪克格雷森的死亡只是自己麻烦的开始。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 6





	【12无差】Link

**Author's Note:**

> 大约是在还没有达米安的p时期，所以文章中的罗宾都是指提姆。  
> 可是又捎带了一点n的私货，我觉得不然2和3不会有什么太平静的，正常对话的机会。  
> 无直接情感表达预警。

红头罩要被迪克格雷森的声音逼疯了。

杰森陶德从来没想到那个黄金男孩- 那个会在天空里飞翔的，那个会对自己防备过分的人，也同样会毫无预兆的迎来坠落。他对着明显强行找到他的联系方式- 由代替品- 提摩西发来的邮件，犹豫了好久才选择了去参与葬礼。  
这从某种意义上来说也是一种讽刺，单方面的，杰森陶德并不知道夜翼曾缺席自己的葬礼，可那封标着三级优先的，简短的邮件…真切地让他感觉到了什么。也许是提摩西出乎意料的平静？杰森记得他是那样的崇拜和景仰黄金男孩，羡慕穿上过这套制服会飞翔的，为哥谭点灯的男孩——— 九岁的男孩在没人能想象到的方法下爬上楼顶，跟随着那抹在黑色天空里鲜艳的亮色。而曾经也包括过杰森陶德他本身。  
因此他也从来没想过这件事会又他来告诉自己：  
“我认为他无论如何都会想见你最后一面。”

这种平静的语气他自然再熟悉不过，就仿佛…  
另一个蝙蝠侠。  
杰森陶德当然想看到自己替代品的崩溃，证明布鲁斯的选择是错误的，那孩子在死亡面前是脆弱又不堪一击的- 就像是一个正常的男孩那样。

可他没有。

红头罩来到了葬礼，很简单- 在正义联盟名为夜翼的英雄已经轰轰烈烈地，正式伴随着生命的终止而退出自己一直坚守的“工作”了，而现在在他面前的，这是属于名为理查德格雷森的人的棺木。

可怜的，籍籍无名的男人。

平躺着的人神色平静到过分，而棺木还没和上的原因也许正像是提摩西所说的- 认为迪克会想见他，想见杰森陶德最后一面。他垂下来的那一绺头发因为赶路的焦急而有点潮湿，末端扫得额头有一点发痒，像是伤口在试图愈合那样，就在同样的位置- 在自己名义上的兄长头上，有一个明晃晃的弹孔。  
子弹带来的创伤他自然再十分熟悉，创伤弹道学的原理他同样再清楚不过了，空腔已经把他大哥的脑袋搅得混乱不堪，即使前面只有一个小小的孔- 后脑的小半个骨头结构也同样应该消失不见，和血肉脑浆搅在一起，变成一团的乱糟糟。他的面部已经开始因为重力变得苍白，但看上去还带点温度- 因此死亡时间不超过五个小时。  
可他只是在有人拍上自己肩膀时才像是猛得惊醒过来一样，从而却去思考自己下意识推算的原因- 报仇？拜托，杰森陶德可一点都不觉得自己会为了夜翼去报仇，更何况那也许不是他本身，是他的某个克隆替身，但…。

“你不觉得自己看得时间稍微太久了点吗？”

这个声音过分熟悉，以至于杰森在一开始都甚至没让脑袋对他进行什么信息处理，就只是下意识的把搭在自己肩膀上的，带着碳纤维手套的手拨开，布料层层叠叠隔绝了一切温度，而他甚至就这样没发现- 直到他转过头去下意识想给对方看那张独属于红头罩应付“蝙蝠侠与他的小跟班”时才会拿出的不耐烦嘴脸时才愣住。  
他的大哥在以一种过分亲昵的身体姿态控制着他的肩胛控制行为，而目光还是一如既往的- 按照红头罩的话来说- 让人感觉焦躁和烦闷。  
四周的细小声响还是把已经接受过训练，下意识保持警惕的前任罗宾从惊愕里拽了回来，他注意到了站在自己身边的- 提姆询问的目光。

“怎么了，杰森？”

警觉让他下意识的一口否定回绝对方关心，刻意忽视了比自己矮上不少的男孩若有所思的目光- 甚至在棺木合上- 下葬前就草草离开。  
杰森试图刻意去遗忘刚才的画面- 那太过诡异，格雷森就站在自己面前，毫发未损- 可明明尸体就在自己一转头的视线范围内。杰森可不觉得自己会因为“过度思念”而产生幻觉：这种情绪根本就不可能会出现在他身上- 毕竟他早就一无所靠。

太阳刺得杰森陶德眼睛很疼。  
现在的空气过分寒冷，又太干燥了。一点都不适合下葬，土会裂开。

好极了，现在杰森陶德确定这不是自己的幻觉了- 没有哪个人会被自己的幻觉打到因为头部血液翻涌而眼前发黑的。

在那次与家族其他成员的草草会面之后已经过了近百个小时，红头罩眼前叫做“夜翼”的幻觉并没有再次出现，这也让他放心下不少。而他，或者说所有人- 都没有可能去把时间浪费在单纯的缅怀上。他知道那个罗宾正在尽可能去寻找凶手，他也同样好奇蝙蝠侠会有什么作为，为了验证自己的想法是否正确- 迪克格雷森的死亡对蝙蝠侠的打击与应对方法。他对这一切都充满了隐约的期待。  
杰森陶德的确拘泥于已经发生过的所有事，他痛恨自己的无法改变，但却依旧知道要前进。

他选择用自己一贯的风格去处理这起和布鲁德海文相关的事- 没错，他不是故意选择去那，只是因为这肮脏的勾当诞生于那比哥谭更为丑恶，却已经失去了保护神的城市里。  
而在他打算扣下扳机之前——— 他看到了怒气冲冲的，向他扔出卡里棍的夜翼。这他妈是什么？他的确- 真切的听见了金属间碰撞的声音，更具体一些是他的头罩也同样感觉到了冲力只能让自己后仰过去。  
这回他看清了，那的确是夜翼，是因为愤怒而浑身带着刀刃一般冷光的执法者- 就是脸色过分苍白，像是他原本应该的那样。  
“我的城市不欢迎你，红头罩。”  
他的声音是那么清晰，夹杂着甚至未曾改变过的对于自己弟弟的冷漠- 更多的是怒火与警惕。可杰森现在却没有时间去关心这些问题（虽然他本人在这之后表达过，可能出现一个温柔的夜翼对自己的惊吓可能更多一些。—— 罗宾记录）

他明明记得迪克格雷森已经死了。  
好吧- 也许是记忆出现了偏差，有可能只是另一次属于每一个就任过罗宾的人的假死技巧，他们又需要布一个什么局- 而自己自然被排除在外了，没被通知也是理所应当。  
杰森陶德就真的这样浑浑噩噩地想着，在愠怒几乎从头顶溢出来的夜翼的监督下回到了自己的安全屋。  
可他那时额头上的空洞是那么清晰。

好在夜翼根本没给他那么多的时间去仔细思考这一切，他就像是知道杰森的所在一样，在每一次他试图夺去人命的时候- 都能够用不轻不重（可杰森更愿意发出过分夸张的表达愤怒的声音）无法造成实质性伤害的攻击去提醒他。  
可这些愤怒和混乱积累得太久太多了，在又一次被夜翼打断了自己工作的情况下红头罩终于- 再一次的爆发。他们在无辜的建筑里扭打了起来，还好杰森有着足够好的卫生习惯，才让地上有足够大打斗的场地而不损坏任何的家具。  
而双方的动作也终于逐渐从单纯的宣泄怒火到了其他，汹涌又过多的情感纠缠在一起，从单纯技巧性的斗争变成了毫无技术可言的嘶吼发泄，嘴唇又狠狠地撞在一起，只想给对方带来更多的伤害。  
他的体温太冷了，太冷了。在体术上完全被压制的杰森瞪着充血通红的双眼，感觉着压在自己身上的重力，感觉着他给自己身体带来的淤青和疼痛- 这些恐怕得需要一周才能完全消下去。

“你不觉得自己看得时间稍微太久了点吗？”

他的话还让杰森的耳膜鼓鸣着，震颤，可这段时间里曾经在杰森陶德身边的那个，完整的那个，和他在血腥气间接吻过的那个，也终于消失不见。只留下了红头罩和他的疼痛，被压迫的轻微窒息感，还有满眼无处安放的诧异。  
他终于想起来了，在葬礼的时候- 那句话不是来自于夜翼。

迪克格雷森的确已经死了。

杰森从未和任何人再提起过这件事情。但在理查德格雷森的墓上长出第一茬青色的草时，他遇到了那个罗宾。男孩在习惯于生命产生威胁的高压下生长得飞快，就和无人管理的野草- 不，在精心培养下茁壮成长的植株一样，他能够感觉到他已经和上次见面时有了明显的变化。  
可他们两个只是难得安静的互相对视，执着到近乎偏激的男孩抬起头对向嘴角紧绷如同大理石雕塑一样的人，墓前的声音除去风声，便只剩下执拗地问题。

“他没有再出现过吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> -鬼魂留在现世 要么是自己有很强的执念 要么的身边的爱人执念太强 让他始终离开不了。杰森陶德意识不到自己对于夜翼的执念。鬼魂并不想一直留在现世，生死鸿沟过于巨大，他只想对方在自己之后遇到更好的人过上美好的日子。  
> -两句重复的问题第一遍是提摩西问的。  
> -Link，纽带，杰森是迪克与现实之间唯一的纽带，也是过去与现在的纽带。只要杰森作为纽带断裂，迪克也就消失在现世了。


End file.
